La carta
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Por la incertidumbre y las noches en vela. Por un amor que el destino volvió imposible y una carta de despedida que fue todo lo que quedó de él. Porque hacer lo correcto a veces interfiere con lo que te dicta el corazón. Drabble. Yuri. MariaxSaki


**Disclaimer**: la obra de Shinsekai yori (Desde el nuevo mundo, en español), no me pertenece. La novela y el manga son de Yushuke Kishi, y el anime, por los estudios A-1 Pictures, fue dirigido por Masashi Ishihama.

**Palabras**: 630, ni más ni menos.

**N/A**: Spoilers de toda la serie... Pero sobre todo del destino de dos de los personajes.

* * *

><p><span>La carta<span>

María firmó la carta y la metió en el sobre. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ya nunca más volvería a ver a Saki. Para cuando ella regresara a buscarles, ya estarían muy lejos.

Mamoru la abrazó por detrás, infundiéndole ánimos. "Tengo que ser fuerte, por Mamoru. Es el camino que he elegido", pensó. Se secó los ojos y escribió rápidamente _Para Saki_ en el sobre, antes de entregárselo a Squonk.

—Dáselo a Saki cuando venga —le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto, mis dioses —dijo la rata engendro, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

María se volvió hacia Mamoru. Mamoru la miró; confiaba en ella, sus ojos expresaban el miedo a lo incierto, pero también una fe ciega.

No se arrepintió de su decisión. Iba a echar de menos a Saki y a Satoru, sobre todo a Saki, pero su amigo la necesitaba. Y tenía que estar ahí para él.

Sólo pensar en su novia hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar. Mamoru se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se las secaba con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo conseguiremos —susurró contra el oído de la chica, acariciándole el pelo—. Lograremos escapar. Saki y Satoru estarán bien. No te preocupes.

Ella se separó de él y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Salieron del iglú vacío, y lo derribaron con su Cantus, aplastando uniformemente el montón de nieve que resultó.

Ambos se miraron. No iban a detenerse. No iban a volver a atrás. Ahora no, ya era demasiado tarde. María no dejaba de pensar en Saki, esperaba… No, estaba segura de que le había ido bien. Era demasiado valiosa como para que… Para que…

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y se tragó las ganas de llorar. Era el momento de ser adulta. Miró a Mamoru y sonrió valiente. Se dieron la mano y se alejaron de allí tan rápido como pudieron, para nunca más volver. Dejaban atrás el pueblo, dejaban atrás el pasado y la falsa promesa de un futuro que nunca les permitirían.

Ellos se construirían su propio futuro.

o-o-O-o-o

Todavía hay algunas noches en las que Saki se despierta con un nombre en sus labios. No es el nombre de su marido, no es el nombre de su hijo. Es otro nombre, uno que de pequeña pronunciaba constantemente. Un nombre que le trae recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, que trae dolor y nostalgia a su alma, el nombre de una chica que hace tiempo que se fue, y que nunca volverá a ver. El nombre de María.

En esas noches, Saki se levanta de la cama y corre hacia el estudio, desentierra del cajón una antigua carta y la lee una y otra vez hasta quedarse de nuevo dormida, con las lágrimas secas en su rostro. En esas noches, la voz de un antiguo amor vuelve a su mente con cada palabra arrancada a ese trozo de papel, despertando en ella viejos sentimientos de los que nunca se ha querido deshacer. En esas noches, llama a María, repite su nombre hasta que despunta el alba, pero su significado no cambia nunca. En esas noches, su marido la abraza y la besa y la tranquiliza, y finalmente la lleva de nuevo a la cama cuando ella se rinde al cansancio.

En esas noches, en esas pocas noches en las que la ausencia es insoportable para ella, un fantasma se cuela en la casa cuando la mujer consigue volverse a dormir. En esas noches, el fantasma de una chica que creció y murió demasiado rápido vuelve a ver a su amada una vez más, besa sus labios dulcemente y desaparece tan rápido como apareció, dejando como única muestra de su paso una sonrisa tranquila en la cara de aquella que una vez la amó.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final<strong>: Tercer fanfic que escribo y no sé si es suficiente. En un principio iba a llamarse "Sayonara", pero mi hermana se adelantó y publicó ya un fic con ese nombre, así que decidí cambiarlo. Me encanta la historia de amor de María y Saki. Lloré amargamente en el capítulo dieciséis, el de la carta.

En fin, dejad review si os gustó, si no os gustó, si sólo lo leísteis por casualidad o si era justo lo que buscabais. Toda crítica (constructiva) es bienvenida. ¡Démosle a éste fandom la popularidad que merece!


End file.
